Cold
by Annabell Saralin
Summary: Bobby's cold interupts Alex's thinking. B/A, discliamer in my profile.


A/N: Ok this is my first Law & Order: CI story. I just got into the show and this idea came to me, so I apologize for any mistakes I made with the characters. Hopefully as I watch more episodes I'll be able to write the characters better. As always the disclaimer is in my profile and this story is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

One thing you have to consider before you become a cop is whether or not you're comfortable putting your life into the hands of someone else. Alex's partner in patrol was nice, he was in his thirties and she trusted him to have her back. After she was promoted to detective, her new partner was Eric, he was stuck up and stubborn but he saved had her back. She trusted her husband; he was a good cop and a good man. But after he died she knew that she needed a change, so she transferred to Major Case and met Bobby. Alex's first thought when she saw him was 'my god he's tall'. The first case they worked was awkward, they were both getting used to how the other worked. But after a couple cases she felt more comfortable with Bobby than she did with any of her other partners.

There was this one case; it was in the beginning of their partnership. A husband killed his wife and two daughters. Bobby and Alex went to interview him; while they were at his house he had a psychotic break and pulled a gun on them. Bobby was talking to him, trying to get him to put down the gun, but then he snapped. Bobby stepped in front of Alex before the bullet even left the gun. He got a bullet to the arm and 2 weeks of desk duty. He was the first partner that had that ever stepped in front of a bullet for her. Without having to say anything they both knew that they were watching each other's backs.

At first their relationship was only about work. But as they started to get to know each other better they'd start hanging out after work or on the weekends. The more she learned about his family the more she was awed by him. This man that had survived a horrible childhood had risen up and become a great cop. Some nights off Alex would go to a local cop bar and have a few beers. One night while there she heard these to patrol cops talking about Bobby. There comments were mean, saying that he was odd and he was a whack job.

Alex was pissed off that they were talking about him. They didn't know what a good person he was. She wanted to go over there and say something to them but she had noticed that Bobby would let the comments go so she did to. But from then on at crime scenes when she would see cops giving Bobby a side ways glance she would give them her 'don't mess with me look.' Then the other cops would look away.

After they had been partners for a couple years they were spending all their time together. Weekends, days off, even nights they had cases they would still hang out. The first time Alex noticed her feelings had gone past friendship was after a case. Bobby and she had been working on this case for about 6 days straight with almost no sleep. They were both cranky and moody and instead of driving home dead tired they decided that they would get a couple hours of sleep in the crib before they drove. They were sleeping on bunks right next to each other, she was laying awake, almost too tired to sleep. Bobby rolled over and said, "Eames get some sleep, I don't like it when you look tired." She smiled and fell asleep. That night she slept better than she had in a long time.

The sound of her phone ringing drew her out of her memories.

"Eames."

"Could you check my desk and see if I left a post it note on it."

"Sure hold on a sec."

She stood up and looked at the top of his desk then put the phone back to her ear.

"The one with a weird symbol on it."

"Yeah, I've been looking ever where cough for it. cough"

"You still sick?"

"Yeah sneeze"

"Do you need anything?"

"That note sniffle."

"All right I'll bring it over."

"Thank you."

They hung up and she walked over to the captain's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Alex opened the door. "Bobby called me, I think he's lonely."

Deakins smiled, "You can have the rest of the week off."

"Thanks."

She went back to her desk, got her coat and purse, stuck the note in her pocket and was out the door. She was about 15 minutes from Bobby's house when she saw a pharmacy. So she pulled over and went in. Alex bought everything that she could think of. Cough drops, Nyquil, Dayquil, tea, and tissues. She paid for it and was back on her way; she parked in front of Bobby's building and ran up the stairs. Instead of knocking on the door and maybe waking Bobby up, she used her key to unlock the door. But she didn't need to worry; Bobby was sitting on the couch reading a book. He had what looked like toilet paper up his nose. She unpacked all of her medication on the kitchen counter and went into the front room.

"Did you bring-?"

She took the not out of her pocket. "Here." She sat down, "Have you eaten, slept?"

"Not hungry and can't sleep."

She got up and went into the kitchen to make Bobby toast. On her way back to the front room she grabbed the Nyquil. She handed him the toast.

"I'm not hungry Eames."

"I don't care if you are or you aren't. Eat the toast please?"

He gave her a look but ate the toast. Alex knew that the only way the Nyquil would knock Bobby out was if he had a double dose. After he finished the toast she handed him the medicine. He didn't say anything but she knew what he was thinking.

"You need to sleep and this will help."

He sighed but drank it. She sat down next to him and turned on the TV, after 15 minutes she saw him nodding off. So she stood up and she pulled him up and helped him into the bedroom. He flopped onto the bed, she rolled her eyes but she was smiling. She took off his socks and somehow managed to get his shirt off too. He was mumbling so she had to lean closer to hear him.

"Say that again Bobby."

"You don't play fair, but you're right I need the sleep."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him even sick there was something about him. She had the urge to run her fingers through his hair. He was asleep so it's not as if he would remember it anyway. So she ran her fingers through his hair. It was a lot softer than it looked.

"That feels nice."

"Thought you were asleep."

"Not quite, lay down with me Alex."

She was glad that his eyes were closed so he couldn't see her blush. But she toes off her shoes and laid down next to him. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't do that, not yet. She must have been more tired than she thought because soon after she had laid down she was drifting off. She was almost asleep when she thought that she heard Bobby say 'love you Alex', but in her sleepy daze she wrote it off as a dream. Then she was asleep.

What she didn't know was that Bobby had actually said 'I love you'. But he didn't think that she had heard him. Soon after Alex went to sleep Bobby followed.

Somehow during the night Alex rolled over and put her head on his chest. She woke up briefly and murmured sleepily 'my Bobby'. Bobby who was still deep asleep pulled her closer to him. That was the best nights sleep either had gotten in a while.

THE END

2nd A/N: I based the amount of time for the Nyquil to kick in on how long it usually works for me.


End file.
